


When Am I Gonna Lose You?

by thornconnelly



Series: Songfic Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek doesn't think he deserves nice things, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Derek doesn't believe that he deserves Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Songfic Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	When Am I Gonna Lose You?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "When Am I Gonna Lose You?" by the Local Natives.

“When… When am I gonna lose you?”

Stiles stared at Derek. “What?”

Derek refused to look up from his book. “Summer’s almost over. You’re starting grad school.”

“Yea… so?”

Derek shrugged. 

“It’s only an hour away. I’ll be home every weekend.”

Derek continued to stare at his book. “I don’t get to keep good things. I know I’m gonna lose you eventually.” He exhaled sharply. “It might as well be sooner than later.”

“Look, asshole. I love you, and I know that you love me. We’re going to make this work, okay?”

Derek slowly nodded, before looking up and grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I NEVER write drabbles, but this was FUN!
> 
> I might try to do more :D


End file.
